Es ändert alles (teil 4)
right|300px Rachel sahs in ihrem Bett und weinte,um sie herrum die Glee kids und versuchten etwas aus ihr rauszubekommen was aber vorerst nicht zu schaffen war bis Mercedes,die Sams Hnad hielt sagte:"Jetzt sag schon warum du die ganze zeit flennst!!" Rachel schluckte und sagte:"Mit mir und Finn ist es aus.."Sam ließ ihre hand los und fragte warum er sie den gerade jetzt wo sie krank war verlassen hätte..darauf erzählte Rache:"Ich bin schwanger...von Jesse...."Quinn verschulckte sich an ihrem getränk,Mercedes viel der Kinnladen runter und Santana sagte einfach nur :"Ach du Scheise!! Jesse und Finn Finn sagte:"WAS??? DAS ist DEIN !! kind nich meins !! Ich kümmer mich nicht um das Baby sondern du !!" und er rannte die treppe herrunter und verschwand....Jesse rannte ihm hinterher und sagte mit düsterer stimme:"DAS wirst du bereuen!!" (so ich warn euch vor ab hier gehts richtig ab) 8 Monate später Die Geburt Finn packte gerade seine sachen für den Flug zu den Nationals als er einen anruf bekam...auf dem Display stand schon Rachel,Finn überlegt ob er rangehen solle endschloß sich aber ranzugehen als er abhob wurde ins telefon geschrein:"FIIIINNNN WO BIST DU DIE WEHEN HABEN EINGESETZT SCHEISE!! HILF MIR VERDAMMT!!!!"Finn setzte sich so schnell er konnte in sein auto und fuhr richtung Krankenhaus.Als er dort angkam wurde er schon von einer Krankenschwester erwartet:"Ihr Freundin wartet schon auf sie!" Finn rannte derKrankenschwester hinterher,als er vor der Zimmertür von Rachel stand überlegte er was er da eigentlich tat,er ging hinein ehe er zuenede überlgt hatte was sich später als Fehler herraus stellte..Er ging rein sah sich in dem Zimmer um und merkte das er der einzigste Man in diesem Raum war,er schritt zu Rachels bett in dem Rachel verschwitzt und rot lag sie sah ihn an und flüsterte:"Finn,Danke!" Die Frau die vor Rachels Bett sahs sagte:"Soo Miss Berry Jetzt gehts los also Pressen und dann ruhig atmen immer Abwechselnd Ok?" Rachel nickte,auf einmal fing sie an zu schreien verdrehte die Augen und kippte weg....Die Schwester die neben Rachel standt,Schwester Robbins sagte:"Sie!" Sagte Schwester Robbins und zeigte auf Finn:"Halten die Hand ihrer Freundin Ich muss jetzt etwas für sie Vorbereiten"Finn fragte die schwester zwischen Rachels Beinen was den los sei wiso Rachel die Augen so verdrehte,Die schwester erschrak und schrei zu tür raus:"EINEN KAISERSCHNITT VORBERIETEN SCHNELL!!"Finn rief der Schwester die nun Aufstand und zur Tür hinaus wollte zu :"WAS IST LOS??" Die Schwester sagte:"Es gibt zwei sachen die beide sehr Porblmeatisch sein könne 1.Das Kind hatt sich die Nabelschnur um den Hals gewickelt und 2.Vermutlich hatt sich die Palzenta abgelöst.." Die schwester rannt davon.Finn ging mir Großen Schritten zu Rachel´s Bett,als er dort stand schlug Rachel die augen auf und sagte zu Finn:"Finn,Ich kann...Es ..." Da kippte sie wieder mit einem Röcheln weg..Eine Truppe Ärtzte kam herein gerrannt und schoben Finn nach drausen. Finn standt vor der Tür wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt..Als Rachel an ihm vorbei,richtung OP geschoben wurde rief sie ihm mit matter stimme hinterher:"Finn,es tut mir so leid!!,In meiner schublade ließ!" Finn setze sich auf einen Stuhl und überlgte ziemlich lange,irgendwan nickte er ein..So zwei bis drei stunden später weckte eine Krankenschwester ihn auf und sagte:"Sie dürfen nun zu ihrer Freundin"Finn schreckte auf und lief in Rachels Zimmer.Rachel lag in ihrem Bett und sah nicht gesund aus...Finn ging herrein und fragte Rachel wo das Kind sei..Sie sagte es würde auf der Intensiv Station behandelt werden.Rachel machte keinen guten eindruck....Langsam machte Finn sich große Sorgen um sie.Rachel schob Finns hand unter ihr Kissen und sagte noch einmal:"Es tut mir soo Leid!! Bitte verzeih mir!....Ließ das Bitte!" Finn grif unter das Kissen und fühlte ein Blatt papier..Als er das Blatt herraus zog verdrehte Rachel wieder die Augen und Kippte weg...im selben Moment fing ein apperrat der neben Rachel stand an hektisch zu pipsen,dieses pipsen ging Finn durch mark und bein,Ein Artzt rannte herrein und fing sofort an bei Rachel eine Herzmassage zu machen,Finn wurde wieder zur Tür herrausch geschoben..Er sahs sie wieder auf seinem Stuhl und nickte wieder weg....Halt er nickte nicht ganz weg er träumte von sich und einem Kind die unter einer trauerweide standen...Er wachte auf weil eine Person vor ihm stand...diese Person war Rachels Artzt er sagte:"Sie sind Mr.Hudson? Ihr Freundin hatt mir viel von ihnen erzählt sie hatt sie sehr geliebt....Es tut mir sehr leid Mr.Berry ist aufgrund des großen blutverlustes und mehrern anderen störfaktoren leider von uns gegangen...Wenn sie Hilfe brauchen können sie sich jederzeit an mich wenden"Finn hatte das gefühl als würde sein Herz gefrieren er sagte nur zum artzt:"Danke,Sir ich wüsste gerne ob das Kind ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist?" Der Artzt sagte das das Kind ein Mädchen sei.Finn fiel in diesem Moment das Papier von Rachel ein er sagte zum Artzt er wolle ein paar minuten alleine sein,als der artzt das zimmer verlassen hatte öffnete er den umschlag und las:... Der Brief Lieber Finn Ich habe im Gefühl das ich die Geburt des Kindes nicht überleben werde...Ich bitte dich,wirkllich ich bitte dich inständig auch wenn ich weiss das ich dich sehr verletzt habe aber bitte kümmere dich um das Kind,es hatt nun keine Mutter mehr und braucht wenigstens eine fürsorglichen Vater,ich weis genau das Jesse dieses amt niemal ausfüllen kann,Ich vertraue dir das Kind an,Ich habe mit Mercedes besprochen das sie und die anderen Mädchen vom Glee Club versuchen werden dem Kind dich Mutter zu ersetzen,Ich bitte dich nun eine letzte sache wenn das Kind ein Junge wird sag bitte Kurt er soll den Namen für ihn aussuchen,Wenn das Kind ein Mädchen wird dann nenne sich bitte Barbera.Ich weis das das ziemlich viel ist was ich von dir verlange auch wenn ich weis was ich dir angetan habe aber ich kann es nur nocheimal sagen Es tut mir so leid Finn,Ich hoffe du findest eine Frau die dir würdig ist und dich verdient,die ehrt und dir treu ist.Das was ich getan habe war falsch und ich bereue es sehr das es nicht dein Kind ist Ich hoffe das du mir irgendwan Vergeben kannst Deine Dich Liebende Rachel Die erste Begegnung Von dem Moment an andem Finn diesen Brief gelesen hatte viel er in ein tiefes loch,er tat nur noch das was er tuen musste,er stieg aus dem Football-Team aus,er sahs in seiner Freizeit nur noch traurig irgendwo rum und staarte löcher in die luft.Meistens treib er sich vor dem Krankenhaus herrum traute sich aber nicht hienein zu gehen und das Kind zubesuchen.Eines Abends Als Finn;Carol,Burt und Kurt beim Abendessen sahsen und alle auser Finn tüchtig zulangten sagte Burt sehr vorsichtig:"Finn,wir wissen das du gerade eine sehr schwere Zeit durchmachst..aber ich und Carol denken dir würde es besser gehen wen du das Kind besuchen gehst..Was hällst du davon wenn du und Kurt morgen das Kind besuchen geht?"Finn sagte nichts er nickte nur Stumm und ging in sein Zimmer.Am morgen war Finn der erste der Aufstand und Kaffe kochte,als die Kirchturm Uhr von Lima gerade 10 uhr schlug kam Kurt nach unten,bereits Fertig angezogen und nickte mit dem kopf zu tür Finn lief im hinterher und stieg ins Auto von Kurt,Kurt fuhr los.Es kam Finn vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis sie auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses standen...Kurt fragte:"Willst du alleine Reingehen?" Finn ging ohne etwas zu sagen íns Krankenhaus.Als er am empfang der Intensiv Station für Säuglinge Stand,Kam eine Frau auf ihn zu und fragte:"Sie wollen zu der kleinen Berry oder?" Finn nickte,die Frau führte ihn in ein Zimmer in dem ein kleines mobile hing und eine weiße wiege stand Finn stand´vor der wiege und sah hinein dort drin sah er eine Kleines Mädchen in einem Rosa Teddy strampler liegen,ihm war als hätte er eine Mini Rachel vor sich liegen er sah dem kleine schlafenden geschöpf in die augen und flüsterte:"Barbera:." Er schreckte zurück weil ihm jemande eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte dieser jemand war Kurt:"Sie sieht aus wie Rachel.." in diesem moment begann es draussen zu regnen er bat Kurt ihn eine weile allein zu lassen,als Kurt raus gegangen war viel ihm erst auf das die kleine an mehrern apperaten angeschlossen war,Finn in seine Shorts und dem Mucle Shirt erschrak was wenn die kleine Krank war?,Er sah sie nocheinmal um und sah das ein Hocker in einem Eck des Raumes stand er setzte sich neben das Bett der Kleinen ein Artzt kam herrein und sagte:"Sie sind??" Finn sagte:"Der Freund der Mutter..:" Der Artzt antwortete:"Guten Tag Ich bin Dr.Lopez.." Finn schaute verwundert auf:"Santanas Dad??" Er nickte:´"Sie kennen meine Tochter?" Er sagte Ja er kenne sie gut und er fragte warum die Kleine an so viele Apperate angeschlossen sei,Der Artzt sagte:"Es ist so,sie wissen ja sicherlich das die Nabelschnur des Kindes bei der Geburt um seinen Hlas gewickelt war deshalb kam es zu einer kurtzten unterbrechung der Luftzufuhr im Gehirn,das heisst nun zusätzlich das das Kind möglicherweise,und ich sage möglicherweise weil ich mir der Sache nicht sicher bin,einen bleibenden schaden davon tagen wird,aber genaus erfahren wir erst wenn wir ihre untersuchungs ergebnise haben,Über was ich sie auch noch informiern sollte da die Mutter des Kindes ein Gen in sich trug durch das Epilepsie verursacht werden kann haben wir das Kind vorerst gestern in ein Künstliches Koma versetzt um die Untersuchungen ohne zu großen stress für die Kleine durchführen und einige untersuchungen an ider DNA des Kindes vornehmen zu können" Als Finn das gehört hatte schien es ihm alls bräche seine ganze in den letzten Jahren so mühsam aufgebaute heile Welt um ihn herrum zusammen Bei Brittany Im Haus der Pierce sahs Brittany auf ihrem Bett und schreib in ihr Tagebuch,sie dachte gerade an Santana und freute sich das die beiden heute abend ins Breadstix essen gehen wollten,dafür hatte Santana extra überstunden in ihrem Job geleistet,gerade,schrieb sie Schwäremereien über Santana in ihr Tagebuch und sah aus dem Fenster sie schätze ungefähr ab wie viel uhr es war und dachte bei sich das sie sich lieber früher fertig machte anstatt zu spät zu sein,sie legte ihr Tagebuch bei seite und ging in ihr Badezimmer fing an sich zu Duschen...Gerade als sie aus der Dusche kam hörte sie unten jemanden an der Tür klingeln und dachte das wird doch nicht Santana sein? Sie machte sich ruhiger fertig und dachte Santana wird schon noch kommen..Sie ging zu ihrer Kommode und zog ein blaues langes Seidenkleid herraus und zog es sich über,sie hörte hintersich jemanden Atmen und dachte das sei Santana,sie drehte sich um und stieß einen Schreckensschrei aus den dort stand nicht Santana sondern Brittanys Vater,er hatte eine Flasche in der Hand und ging auf Brittany los,Brittany schrie und bekam angst sie sprang über ihr bett und versuchte schneller die Treppe herrunter zu kommen sie blieb mit ihrem fuß am Teppich hängen und fiel die Treppe herrunter..unten stand Brittanys Mutter sie reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie hoch Ihre Mutter zischte ihr zu "KELLER!!" Brittany sah durch die Glashaustüre das Santana hergefahren kam sie öffnette die tür und schrie "SANNY;KOMM DU MUSST MIT MIR IN DEN KELLER!!" Santana rannte so schnell sie konnte auf die Haustür zu sie schnappte Brittanys Hand und rannte mit ihr die Kellertreppe hinunter,mittlerweile war Brittanys Vater fast auch im Keller,Santana schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu,Brittany sank weinend auf die Knie und blieb gerade so liegen wie sie runter gesunken war.Santana sah sich im Keller um,sie sagte zu Brittany:"Bleib hier!!" Sie warf Brittany ihr Handy zu und sagte sie solle den Notruf anrufen,sie gab ihr einen Kuss und sagte:" Brittany Susann Pierce,Ich liebe dich so sehr vergiss das nie,versprich mir das!! wir überstehen das gemeinsam!" Brittany nickte nur stumm,Santana ging zur verriegelten Tür schloss sie auf und zog sie hinter sich zu,Als Brittany realisiert hatte das Santnana gerade auf dem Weg war ihrer Mutter zu helfen! Sie hörte von oben glas zersplittern sprang auf und rannte nach oben,als sie in der küche stand sah sie ihre Mutter aus einer nicht gerade kleinen Wunde an der Stirn stark blutend am Bode liegen..Santana und ihr Vater standen sich gegenüber,Brittany sah ihren Vater nur noch die eine Hälfte einer zersplitterten Flasche auf Santanas Kopf werfen,sie hörte eine geräusch das klang als würde Santana mit allem um sich werfen was sie in die Finger bekam,Brittany bekam am Rande noch mit das ihr Vater das Haus verleiß und sie rannte zu Santana die sich die blutende Platzwunde am Kopf hielt,Santana drückte Brittany noch etwas in die Hand,Küsste sie noch einmal dann sank sie in sich zusammen wie ein nasser Kartoffelsack und Brittany mit ihr... Schock,Erklärungen und Hilfe Santana spürte einen stich in ihren Arm.Sie wollte um sich schlagen doch ihre Augen schlossen sich schon wieder und sie schlief ein, aufeinmal spüurte sie etwas weiches unter sich,und eine Hand in ihrer. Sie hörte eine Stimme die rief:"Bitte Bitte NEIN BITTE!! LASS MICH DURCH!!" Da verschwand die Hand in ihrer und Santana war als fiel sie in eine Wolke.. Währendessen bei Finn: Finn stand an der Brücke und sah nach unten "Du kannst das,danach geht es dir besser!" Er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen,lief bis zum Rand der Brücke und als er beide Füße schon am Rand hatte hörte er hinter sich ein leises,aber bestimmtes "nein!" Er drehte sich langsam um und da stand Puck mit seiner kleinen Tochter im Arm :"Finn,wenn du das tun willst was ich denke versaust du deiner Tochter damit ihr ganzes Leben! Sie hatt keine Mutter mehr,sie brauch dich!Schau nicht zurück! Tu es ihr zuliebe!" Finns blick wurde leer,Puck war als würde Finn in einen Tunnel schauen,ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Finns Gesicht, Puck setzte an "Alter! Bitte!" FInn dachte kurz nach,im fiel auf das er noch nie das Wort "Bitte" von Puck gehört hatte. Er setzte einen Fuß ein Stück zurück....Aufeinmal spürte er einen Ruck an seiner Jacke, Puck hatte ihn nach hinten gezogen so dass er umfiel und nun auf dem Boden sahs,Puck war jedoch stehen geblieben,keine Ahnung wie er das gemacht hatte. Finn sah zu Puck nach oben, Puck schnaufte aus und sagte :"Alter! Steh auf! Du brauchst Hilfe! Die werden wir dir jetzt hohlen!" Finn schüttelte nur den Kopf und Puck schrie jetzt mehr als er sagte :"ALTER!! DU KOMMST JETZT MIT" Er zog Finn hoch und zog ihn zum Auto. to be continued Haii ^^ Danke fürs Lesen ich hab grad wieder ideen (yeeay) ^^ ich lad jetzt wieder regelmäßiger hoch :) wenn ichs schaff ps.bidöööööö komentare machen ;) Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte